


Catching Stars

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Violence, One Shot, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Even crying children adore the Luminary of the Stars.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Mamota Kaito
Kudos: 8





	Catching Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is probably the weirdest thing I've ever written, but I don't think it's that bad. This is totally in an alternate universe, by the way.

Maki had always been alone, a standoffish child. And even though she’d already been ten years at the orphanage (making her around eleven), she was still alone. No one wanted her- and though the children seemed to be attached to her,still she was alone. Always alone, forever.

Perhaps these thoughts were the ones that gave her the weird dreams, the dreams that haunted her. They were full of stars and a man made of cosmos. When she’d told the orphanage patron about them, she’d been told that she had odd dreams- but sometimes they felt like more, like visionaries of space’s soul.

Often in her dreams the man- far older than her, it seemed (if he even had an age)- would never talk, only sit with her on the edge of the moon. And together they would stare down at the earth, a blue orb of bustling nothingness.

In these dreams she never asked or wondered any questions, such as why is there an edge of the moon even though the moon is rounded. Or how Maki, or the spaceman got to the moon. Because Maki knew that these questions didn’t matter, and that having the answers won’t change anything. She just had to take these dreams in stride.

There were times, however, where the man who looked of cosmos would talk a little with her, or hum a tune that she didn’t recognize. When he did talk, it was in a boisterous voice, though he wasn’t intimidating. He would tell her about the stars and constellations, point to them and tell her their names. None of them she recognized, and when she asked him why that was, he responded by saying, “We’re on the wrong side of the moon for that. The constellations that you see from earth aren’t the only one around, you know!” Those nights were fun. And though she barely talked during those moments, she found them the few times that she could be happy while at the orphanage.

The patrons said that she’d grow out of the dreams. And Maki knew that they didn’t know how important those dreams were. They would never stop, never fade. Not because she refused to let that happen, but because the man of cosmos wouldn’t let her leave the moon. He said that she wasn’t ready- that she’d die out there in space. So she let herself stay.

And it only got worse as time went on, until he was always there- both in her dreams and in real life (though it seemed that no one else could see him). And Maki started to not feel so alone anymore.

* * *

Maki never really cried when she was younger, but it felt like once she turned twelve she started crying all the time. And so, in her room (which looked and felt like an empty prison cell) there she was, tears silently wettening her cheeks. Her entire body was bruised and two of her fingers were broken. Her face was pressed into her knees as she tried to stand the unbearable pain.

“Why are you crying?” Cried the man of the cosmos- suddenly sitting next to her, like he had once done on the moon.

Maki, not trusting herself to speak, just shook her head.

“Oh come on, tell me.” And he took of his purple jacket- one that he never wore properly anyways- and dropped gently on her shoulders.

“I… I don’t know why… I’m crying.” She choked out, the pain in her fingers becoming unbearable.

The man of the cosmos blinked once and scratched his head, “Well that’s kind of a problem, isn’t it? How am I supposed to cheer you up if I don’t know what I have to cheer you up from?”

“You… you don’t have to.”

“Well of course I do, I can’t just let a beloved friend cry!”

“Beloved… friend?”

“Yeah! Now tell me why are you crying?”

“I said I don’t know. I… I chose to become an assassin, I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t be crying. I can… I can withstand the torture. I can’t just give up.”

“That’s the spirit! You’re a strong girl Maki! I believe in you!”

Maki tried to smile, but it hurt to much, “Thanks…”

“Torture is nothing when compared to the thought that you’re keeping a loved one safe! Never give up, even when faced with unmovable hardship!”

“It still… No, you’re right. I’m doing this for her, she wouldn’t last a day, but I can last a lifetime. Even if it hurts…”

The man of the cosmos placed a hand on her head, and her eyes glanced upwards at his face, he chuckled, “Now you’re talking like a masochist. Don’t strain yourself that badly, you’re still human, no matter what those assholes over here tell you, and humans are fragile. You need a break once in awhile. Be careful.”

“Why do these words sound so final?” She asked softly, growing sleepy from her crying. The pain from her fingers and body turning dull.

“You’re a smart girl, Maki Roll. And I know there aren’t any windows around here- but you will be free one day, and when you are, take a look at the moon- I know for sure that I’ll miss you. I believe that you’ll believe in yourself.” He sighed, “And don’t forget to cry once in a while, it’s not healthy to hold things in.”

Catching on, Maki’s tears started forming again, “No! Wait! You can’t go, you can’t leave me! I… I need you to help me… I can’t… I can’t believe in myself! I can’t… I can’t.”

But he was already gone, for good it seemed.

And though Maki thought her eyes had been empty of tears- they flowed freely again, as she mourned the loss of her greatest friend.

For even crying children adore the Luminary of the Stars.


End file.
